The M240 gun is a gas-operated, mechanical weapon. It was designed to be operated by a human holding the weapon, pulling the trigger, and cocking the weapon.
It would be advantageous to place the weapon in a non-manned turret, and remotely operate the gun. It is important that the remote gun charger be able to reliably retract and release the gun cocking stud, and ensure that the remote gun charger cocking mechanism never impedes motion of the gun or the gun charging mechanism. It is important that the remote gun charger be able to cock the gun initially, quickly recock the gun in order to clear a jam, and safe the gun by pulling the cocking stud to the rear and holding it in place thus preventing the gun from firing.